The present disclosure relates to a portable information apparatus such as a portable telephone set or a notebook type personal computer. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a portable information apparatus which can record information into an internal memory and wherein a storage device which retains information by a magnetization state of a magnetic substance.
Portable information apparatus such as a portable telephone set and a notebook type personal computer have spread widely and retain much significant information such as confidential information or personal information.
In the case where such portable information apparatus are to be discarded, sold as used apparatus or lent as a rental apparatus, it is necessary to erase confidential information or personal information.
As a method of erasing information, such a method as to execute a program for information erasure to fully overwrite information is used (refer to, for example, in “Guide to Portable Telephone Data Erasure Software”, [online], ecoK Co., Ltd., Searched Jun. 24, 2010, Internet <URL: http://ecok.co.jp/service/typeR.ppt#256.1>.